


【灰烬/尤利娅】追踪者

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 关于追踪者的一点无关紧要又大逆不道的鸡掰补充。背景没有使用游戏多周目循环的设定，薪王级别的强大灵魂对世界的改造不会被重置清零，灰烬夺火之后时间线被顺势推进。夺火成功的隆道尔废弃了海选灰烬去传火的机制，很久没有新的灰烬从灰烬墓地被唤醒，也就不会有新的灰烬到祭祀场。夺火和传火本质一样，都是用灵魂续初火，不过传火是在初始火炉当柴烧给世界用，夺火是灰烬成了隆道尔的专用移动火源。灰烬性格变得极端的原因之一就是这个，他被火烧得太疼了，另外的原因就是身边的人几乎死光，有的还是自己杀的，小狗被打击得精神崩坏，最后拉着尤利娅不让她跑，尽管尤利娅是好几个人死掉的主要原因。柴薪/灵魂总有烧光的一天，灰烬杀芙莉德主要是为了用她的灵魂给自己+1s。为隆道尔干活是怕自己被丢下。除了脑子坏掉，灰烬几把凉下来的时候尤利娅也知道灰烬要凉了（ry主角灰烬杀了四薪王再夺了火之后，一起苏醒过来的别的灰烬相当于没有事情做了，可以从使命里解脱去干想干的事情，但还有追逐火焰的本性在，有不怕死的灰烬馋游魂之王的身子，然后就被尤利娅忽悠了。新人灰烬是个女孩。给小骑士的唐突设定单开一条，因为维赫勒脸长得太好看，所以让他被折腾一下。他是芙莉德顺手从一个极尽R18G之能事的不死人妓院救出来的，救出来时已经被玩得奄奄一息，但对芙莉德的一见钟情让维赫勒顽强地挺了过来。为了当芙莉德的骑士维赫勒也去开洞变强，所以外表活尸化了（）
Relationships: Ashen One/Yuria of Londor (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 7





	【灰烬/尤利娅】追踪者

隆道尔的尤利娅听从游魂之王的安排，无论是他要她作为他的战士还是作为他的发泄对象，对于后者她在渡过最初的惊异后现在已经完全习惯了。即使是一开始心里本能的反感也没让她表现出一点拒绝，而且灰烬也没有征求她意见的样子。  
“王，您的伴侣……”尤利娅提醒他，灰烬的手正粗鲁而急切抚摸过她全身，听到这句话后他眯起眼睛，流露出一些恼怒的气息，尤利娅知道灰烬是个多危险的床伴，所以她闭上嘴不再说话。  
灰烬把尤利娅抱在怀里，亲密得好像在抱自己的情人，但他不是为了爱情而来。灰烬的手在她身上摸来摸去，隔着褶皱的黑色长裙捏她的腰背。尤利娅主动解开了侧面的系带，露出黑色长裙下遮掩的身体。这副苍白却血肉丰满的身体在游魂中是格格不入的，她一直带着伪装戒指，必要的时候也会服用解咒石。  
你说过你是属于我的，难道不是这个意思吗？灰烬说，他的阴茎顶在女性温软的阴道口磨蹭着没有进入，等待对方的回答，尤利娅安静地点一点头，灰烬仿佛对这个回应很满意，开始慢慢的把自己插入紧闭的肉口。他感到进入的地方竟然紧得要命，滚烫却干涩的内壁僵硬地绞着他的性器，让他都感到了疼痛。血从交合的地方流出来了，多令人惊讶，能把安里调教得那么好的人竟然自己还没有被碰过。  
游魂之王不是因为爱情而来，尤利娅想，他是为了安慰。灰烬此刻就像只迷茫的小狗，虽然他才是侵犯别人的那个。  
灰烬又一次进入了她，于是尤利娅本来就说不出口的犹豫在喉咙里变成了一声隐忍的喘息。灰烬粗暴地掀开女孩的裙子把布料全揉到腰上，裙摆下坠着的羽毛一样的流苏随着他冲撞的动作在他抓着尤利娅腿侧的手边窸窸窣窣地摩擦。这场交合和情意一点也沾不上边，灰烬没有索取别的什么，所以尤利娅知道自己什么都不用做，只需要驯服地趴在这里，任游魂之王用他自己喜欢的方式得到性欲上的满足即可。被游魂之王使用不是什么耻辱的事情，尤利娅冷静地想，身体被开拓的疼痛会逐渐变成古怪的异物感，干涩的肉道会自行分泌出水液来润滑，她清楚有关身体的一切，事实上灰烬知道的可能还没有她多。但还是有几乎无法忍受的痛苦之处，游魂之王的体温太烫了。  
初始火炉一战灰烬击败了薪王，代替他成为燃烧初火的薪柴，火焰在他的灵魂里延续，连带着体温都一起变得滚烫。尤利娅想起曾经在战斗中被燃着焦炭的武器击伤的经历，那一块皮肤仿佛永远被粘在了火红的铁上。烧烫伤是疼痛程度最高的伤口，即使是她也要谨慎地选择用烙铁调教准新娘。而现在一根滚烫的性器就在她身体里反反复复捣弄，让她越来越怀疑自己最后会不会被烫坏。  
滚烫的精液灌进深处的腔口时尤利娅咬着手背颤抖，灰烬捕捉到一声罕见的声音，又顶了几下，问她，你怕自己怀孕吗？  
尤利娅说，游魂不会怀孕。几秒钟里她的声音已经接近平常的镇静，他们各自收拾好自己，又变成平日里的游魂之王和辅佐王的黑教会创始人。  
我要去幽邃教堂了，灰烬说。  
幽邃教堂有很多等待解放的游魂，虽然埃尔德里奇离开了，留守教堂的主教们也死了，但折磨不死人的流水线还在，幽邃导师在诱导他们自焚，很多人身上长满蛆虫。  
愿黑暗印记指引你，尤利娅回应。  
**  
她总是这样结尾，从灰烬刚刚得到五个黑暗印记时她就这么说。黑暗印记是游魂的信仰，流失人性后显露出的是神都畏惧的力量真正的姿态，她还像自己允诺的那样，让灰烬不止得到了力量，还得到了隆道尔全体的支持。白色影子的召唤符铺了一路，尤利娅和安里也会帮助灰烬战斗，灰烬天真地为此而感激。  
只是灰烬不可能一直都是刚苏醒后那副傻乎乎的样子，对路上遇到的每一个愿意和他说话的人都摇着尾巴拉到祭祀场里，只是对隆道尔来说一个单纯又好骗的王才是好用的工具，尤艾尔就是这样得到了机会，才能够来到祭祀场一隅为灰烬牵引出足足五个黑暗之环，把他推为游魂之王。尤利娅来到祭祀场时灰烬早已经变成游魂了，摘了头盔的小活尸坐在篝火边耷拉着头。尤艾尔已经走了，尤利娅说，灰烬抬起脸看着她，干瘪的嘴角还闷闷不乐地撅着。她对着他优雅地行礼，只要您还是游魂之王，我们隆道尔全体都将跟随您。  
当然，我也是您的，戴着鸟喙面具的女孩暧昧地补充。小活尸慌慌乱乱地摆手，不知道该怎么回应。  
在祭祀场的待命的日子里尤利娅按部就班指引灰烬，您该去猎王，请您传火，您是隆道尔的王，我们会服侍您。不久之后白影就带给她第一位薪王已经被杀掉的消息。白影说这个灰烬是个善良的孩子，说这话时她的面具温和地微笑着，他很努力，即使深渊的监视者对他来说非常强大，他还是没有放弃，并且他曾试图和监视者沟通……他不想杀掉他们。  
尤利娅托着下巴思考，然后点一点头，让白影继续在灰烬前行的路上给予帮助。也许善良对游魂之王并不是个坏品质，只要她教给灰烬正确怜悯的对象是谁。在不死聚落被刺穿身体、奄奄一息地串在尖矛上等着最后一点灵魂从身体里溢出来的不死人很可怜，和其他人一起被绞成一缸肉泥还死不了的活祭品之路上的被搬运者很可怜，被所有人歧视侮辱甚至残杀的游魂很可怜，但不该是那个密探。  
祭祀场的常客并不只是呆在一个地方，那太无聊了，他们只是喜欢划分出一片自己的领地，咒术和魔法可以相对无事地和平相处，圣女安安静静地呆在最僻静的死角里，而指头靠在祭祀场最高的王座旁，在那里他的幻肢戒指可以生效，从防火女旁的那个暗月小条子眼中抹掉自己的身影。尤利娅守着巡礼者的壳，她还蛮喜欢尤艾尔这个僻静的角落，但她在某一刻还是会决定出去走走，也许呼吸一下祭祀场外凉爽的空气。她走出角落，拐弯走上粗石楼梯，看到了不远处坐在烛火中阅读卷轴的魔法师。  
那一刻尤利娅感到了很久不曾感到过的惊心和冰冷的怒意。灰烬带回来一个密探，她想，她认出了那身黑色的密探服装。黑发的密探警觉的从卷轴中抬头，准确地看向了尤利娅的位置。尤利娅的手按在暗胧上，尽管她强迫自己站在原地，这是灰烬的客人，她没有因为仇恨而失去理性，理应由灰烬来动手。  
**  
你让我杀了欧贝克，灰烬几乎是喊出来的。他们都走了……灰烬伏在她脖子后面，牙齿颤抖着咬住一圈皮肉，比起发泄更像是阻止自己不哭出来，尤利娅闭着眼睛，隔绝了外界的黑暗里她听到灰烬很轻地说，霍克伍德，欧贝克，葛雷………他们都死了……你不懂那种感觉。  
尤利娅扭开头，灰烬湿润的吐息让她想要逃开，她想她不是不懂，但她又好像确实没资格安慰灰烬。虽然莉莉安妮死了，芙莉德离开了，尤艾尔死了，但大部分时候她的感情似乎总是疏离在现实之外。隆道尔的尤利娅总是无法体会到死亡和离别带来的悲伤，如果她能更善解人意一些，或许撺掇灰烬杀掉欧贝克时就能多给出几句更合情的解释，但是她没有，她只是生硬地对灰烬说，欧贝克很危险，你应该杀了他。  
也许她可以这样告诉灰烬，你应该杀了他，因为他过去暗杀了隆道尔非常重要的人，卡斯的幺女死于他手，这点足够吧。尤利娅很喜欢那个小小的、喜欢把一切都变成故事的妹妹，但妹妹冰冷的尸体被发现时她没有哭，沃尼尔倒是嚎得很惨烈。  
**  
尤利娅以为莉莉安妮的死亡会是芙莉德离开后她最后一次失去重要之物，但游魂之王突兀的报复打碎了她心底最后一点称得上私情的心绪。很难预料到不是吗，虽然人总是会变的，但灰烬的成长确实过于快了。尤利娅不在乎灰烬对她做什么，她把灰烬出格的行为归结为王的生理需要、一时兴起和火焰的焚烧，说到底篡火要做的事依然是将柴薪投入初火，只不过这柴薪如今属于隆道尔，火焰依旧吞噬着柴薪的灵魂贪婪地燃烧，这种没日没夜逃不掉的痛苦足够让人失去理智。  
在篡火仪式结束后不久，作为靠猎王上位的游魂之王，灰烬主动提出要帮隆道尔解放各地游魂并且扩张领土着实令尤利娅惊讶了一下，在黑教会的计划里，灰烬并不需要做这么多，只需要当一个能打的漂亮领袖就好。但她也没有反对灰烬的提议，这是件好事，如果灰烬有一直担任游魂之王职责的可能，这可以让他获得游魂们更加衷心的支持。  
而且这也是他们眼下正需要的。虽然凭借蓓尔嘉的关系，隆道尔中地位较高的巡礼者可以带王和他的伴侣在高贵王城的暗月灵庙举行婚礼，但大部分形容枯槁的子民还是受尽排挤，蜷缩在洛斯里克边缘的贫瘠土地上。如果灰烬能把幽邃教堂以及周边的土地从残留的幽邃势力中抢走，对隆道尔来说无疑是件可以提高大幅子民生活质量的好事。  
对得到火焰力量的灰烬来说这并不难，尽管他当初在幽邃教堂受了不少苦，但很快这座教堂就属于隆道尔了。火焰吞食着着灰烬也强壮了灰烬。太阳王得到火焰后猎尽古龙，继而建国，灰烬得到火焰后也发觉自己的力量急剧增长，他的体型甚至也变得更加高大，和人说话逐渐需要俯身。  
那天隆道尔布置在教堂的手下匆匆忙忙地去找尤利娅汇报，游魂之王失踪了，他说，王去和跪拜在净身小教堂的奴隶骑士说话，然后再也没有回来过，我们到处找都找不到他，那个骑士也不见了。  
尤利娅安抚了慌乱的小游魂，王不会有事的，她告诉他，让他回去接着做自己的工作。果然在不久之后，灰烬重新出现在隆道尔。他的身上散发着在风雪天冻了极久才会有的凉气，还隐约有种非常特别的味道，温暖、香甜而熟悉，是属于另一个灰烬的味道。尤利娅的鸟喙面具隐藏了她的表情，她斟酌着用词，慢慢对灰烬说那不是他应该久留的地方。  
灰烬不置可否，他一贯的作法就是把一个区域清光，无论是能用的东西还是能杀的人，而且他太需要灵魂了，在他刚从棺材里爬出来，整个人因为灵魂纤细无力而极其弱小的时候都没这么需要过。  
他一定要拿到芙莉德强大的灵魂，灰烬捂着胸口黑暗之环的位置从篝火边重生时想，这个灵魂可以烧很久，火焰在心里告诉他，他握了握剑，毫不犹豫地继续冲进教堂。  
修女在他冲进来时叹了口气，继续用凌厉的攻击把他切开，在身体变成灰飘回篝火的时候，灰烬的意识隐隐约约听到芙莉德冷淡地说，您应该回到隆道尔，尤利娅一定在等你。  
尤利娅？修女认识尤利娅？灰烬隐隐感到自己错过了什么，或者说即将发现什么被隐瞒的秘密。啊，他早该意识到的，维赫勒第一次见面就叫他尤利娅大人的游魂之王，那时他还以为这里是隆道尔的势力范围，但很明显这里的火焰和他自己的世界不是同一套初火。那么这里一定有尤利娅很熟悉的人。他看着芙莉德风帽下露出的小半张脸。  
灰烬从篝火回到隆道尔，对尤利娅说，有个即使是现在的我也打不过的家伙。他说到这里就停下，等待尤利娅的回应，在她作出帮忙的允诺后才补充道，那你跟我去一个叫绘画世界的地方。  
尤利娅的沉默应征了灰烬心里小小的猜测，他雀跃而耐心地等待着尤利娅重复她的承诺，他知道她还是会答应的，只是她越不情愿，灰烬心里就越开心一点。在尤利娅哑然的时候他抬起手摸上对方的面具，抬开一点露出下半张脸，像把玩一个玩偶一样捏着她下巴和嘴唇玩，尤利娅被他捏着脸，不知道该回答还是先让灰烬玩够。她很快做好了最坏的打算，在绘画世界拥有连灰烬都打不过的实力的人大概只有芙莉德，而灰烬不知为何想让她跟着一起去杀掉她。尤利娅没有拒绝的理由，游魂之王要吃掉芙莉德的需求十分合理，让芙莉德活着对隆道尔来说没有什么好处，何况她拒绝篡火后离开隆道尔的行为几乎等同于背叛。  
**  
她们太久没见面了，连通信都不再有，长久的隔离让记忆里的形象都陌生。尤利娅最后一次得到芙莉德的信息是在她离开隆道尔之后，乌鸦飞回来告诉她长女和游魂骑士去了亚诺尔隆德，他们走进了一幅画里，画上是覆盖着雪的吊桥。绘画世界，尤利娅想，她没有去过，只是听过那是蓓尔嘉女神收留被遗弃之人的地方。那不是个适合芙莉德的地方，芙莉德不应该和一些肮脏又容易腐坏的禁忌者呆在一起，但那是她的选择，她宁愿和低贱的被驱逐者为伍也不愿意为隆道尔服务。  
就算不去篡火，芙莉德拥有的战斗力依然是隆道尔的宝藏，可惜隆道尔需要的不仅仅是战斗力，战争和杀戮或许可以带来一时的胜利，但无法改变世界在神族的统治下的事实。这个靠火焰延续的衰败的世界，只要传火还在神族制定的规则下运行就没有人可以打破他们的束缚。游魂的子民想要自由，想要不会因为不死人身份就被关押流放折磨的权力，而这些都是黑教会承诺会带给他们的，作为卡斯的女儿和黑教会的创始人，三个姐妹一直为此而战斗。现在钟声响起，呼唤灰烬去初始火炉续火，终于有了把神族掌管的火焰夺到自己手里的可趁之机，芙莉德作为隆道尔有资格夺火的唯一的灰烬，却说自己不愿意延续火焰了。  
钟响之后大家都在等你，尤利娅说，人们记得你为隆道尔传火的奉献，他们期待你这次的成果，这次我们甚至有希望把火焰彻底夺过来。  
芙莉德很久没有说话，她摘下了自己的鸟喙面具，面具下烧伤的疤痕覆盖了右边半张脸，那里的皮肤像是一层融化后凝固的蜡，她转过脸看了看芙莉德，很轻地说，传火是因为我是隆道尔最强的人，只有我有资格成为薪王，现在希望我夺火，是因为我是唯一一个灰烬。她沉默了一会儿，接着说，让火焰再燃烧下去没有意义。  
尤利娅说，如果你不去夺火，我和莉莉安妮可能需要找另一个灰烬。芙莉德点点头，说我不在乎。  
只是她们不可能在短时间内就找到一个灰烬愿意为隆道尔服务，如果她们找到了，或者说用给出的游魂之王的位置吸引到了，这个灰烬也很难和芙莉德一样强。芙莉德是最好的，但没有成为众人希望模样的芙莉德还是在最后离开了隆道尔。  
尤利娅想过去绘画世界看看芙莉德，看她在那样的新环境里怎么样，但隆道尔的事情让她脱不开身，她现在除了自己原有的工作还不得不处理芙莉德的那一部分，莉莉安妮能分担的很有限，和卡萨斯的合作占据了她大部分精力，她现在几乎已经住在了卡萨斯。  
等到尤利娅终于有机会去亚诺尔隆德时，入口的画已经被撕毁了。  
**  
灰烬带着尤利娅去了绘画世界，他把女孩搂在怀里，高大的身体几乎把她包了起来，心情好得像是小孩子出去郊游。他没有直接传送到礼拜堂的篝火，而是到山洞里，然后拉着尤利娅的手穿过晃得吱呀作响的吊桥。绘画世界一如既往的下着雪，漫天细碎的雪花刮到灰烬和尤利娅身上，尤利娅抬头看到吊桥尽头屹立的礼拜堂，从桥上出来后又看到门口跪了一路的鸦人，它们在雪地里双手合十对着礼拜堂恳切地祈祷，样子就像很久很久之前隆道尔的游魂祈祷芙莉德夺火，尤利娅不知道它们在祈祷什么，但她知道芙莉德一定也没有去做。鸦人的嘴里喃喃着芙莉德修女，于是尤利娅意识到她的姐姐在这里不再是一个战士，那么她可能也不会穿着黑教会的衣服了，她会穿上修女的裙子吗，尤利娅从记忆深处搜寻修女的裙子，又搜寻芙莉德的样子，想象芙莉德裹在长裙中的样子。  
她想象不出来，又想到等一会儿就能见到了，但这让她突然感到十分疲惫而难过。隆道尔的尤利娅对芙莉德不会心软，但分别后那么长的时间里，艾尔尤利娅还是会在充满隆道尔、火焰、薪柴或别的什么的一天中的某些时刻突然想到艾尔芙莉德，想到艾尔芙莉德此刻在绘画世界平静的生活着，旁边还有整个隆道尔对她最舔最舔的骑士，没有坏消息也没有好消息传过来，只是在另一个世界存在，这就足以让艾尔尤利娅感到一瞬微乎其微的安然，然后继续手上的工作。现在这一点点带给她安然的存在即将被毁掉了。  
尤利娅突然意识到，如果灰烬已经和芙莉德起了正面冲突，那维赫勒一定已经死了。她没有为此而惊讶，起初她们就都觉得维赫勒活不长，他被带回隆道尔时能活下来已经是万分幸运。白色的雾气盘踞在礼拜堂深处，这些白雾是这片区域对灰烬的到来表示出的抗拒，但灰烬在白雾前轻松地准备好原素瓶和各种苔藓花草，又在腰上挂了第二把武器，左手拿着圣铃招呼尤利娅过来，他高举左手施展奇迹，奇迹在法阵扩散开后留下了阳光一样的温暖，让尤利娅因为紧张而僵硬的身体在流动的热量下放松，灰烬告诉她这个奇迹可以让她更好地战斗，他可考虑得真贴心。  
准备好之后灰烬直接了当拨开雾门走了进去，尤利娅站定了几秒，跟在灰烬身后一起走进去。灰烬直奔教堂中央，那里有一个灰色的身影，拿着巨大的镰刀，但向他们走来的姿势优雅而轻缓。虽然离得很远，尤利娅还是一眼就认出了芙莉德，芙莉德确实穿着修女的裙子，还戴着遮住了大半张脸的风帽，眼睛和右半张脸被藏在了风帽的阴影下面，拿着的镰刀是尤利娅没有想过的武器，她的缟玛瑙被弃置了吗。  
芙莉德也看到了尤利娅，这让她对灰烬挥起的镰刀半路中止，改为一个滑步闪到灰烬的攻击范围之外。同为黑教会的创始人，芙莉德在认出对方的一瞬间就明白了她的来意。她们都明白此刻已经没有和解的可能了。  
为何如此执着于绘画世界？芙莉德问。镰刀的寒气随着她凌厉的攻击划出一圈圈弧光，灰烬翻滚到刀刃的范围之外，看到尤利娅抓住机会从修女背后攻击她，让她不得不放弃对灰烬的追击转身迎战。  
两个人打比一个人简单得多。灰烬很开心地看到尤利娅在战斗里一点也没有手软，单持镰刀的芙莉德倒在地上，濒死的状态唤醒了神父，神父看着女孩的尸体仰天哀嚎，他不顾一切地倾倒出王器里的火焰，只要能让身为灰烬的女孩复活。尤利娅看着神父的样子，想起霸王在失去莉莉安妮后也是这么悲伤的，只是莉莉安妮的死是措手不及的意外，而芙莉德她要亲手帮灰烬杀掉。  
他们一起杀掉了神父，神父的死让芙莉德彻底脱去伪装，变回她还在黑教会时的战斗风格，用双手武器接二连三的攻击和铺天盖地的黑焰把敌人迅速解决，但尤利娅很熟悉这一套攻击，打起来反而比前两个阶段还要顺手。有那么一瞬间她感到自己回到了姐妹之间切磋剑术的时候，芙莉德从来不拿防具，她偏向于右手缟玛瑙左手刃剑并且同时运用剑术和咒术，尤利娅和莉莉安妮都用刀，尤利娅左手还戴着卡斯的黑暗手。黑暗手的吸魂技艺是很方便的本领，但芙莉德不喜欢吸魂时的姿势，所以尤利娅从来不用。  
灰烬本身就很强，有了尤利娅的帮忙简直更加如鱼得水，最终芙莉德手里的镰刀掉在地上发出几声清脆的声响，她跪倒在地，瘦小的身体变成了几丝真正的灰烬消失在空气里。尤利娅看着芙莉德消失的地方看了很久，直到灰烬拍拍她的肩表扬她打得很漂亮。  
芙莉德淡蓝色灵魂在灰烬手里摇曳着，不同于那些强大的金红色灵魂，看起来纤细而脆弱，一如外面冰冷的绘画世界，又沉淀着隆道尔深沉的黑色。尤利娅深吸一口气，仿佛想嗅到那一缕灵魂的味道，然后她开口对灰烬说，请将她作为您的食粮。  
灰烬看到她努力掩饰着的失魂落魄的样子，装作不经意地问她，芙莉德和你什么关系？  
……她是我姐姐。  
还请您不要忘记她，记得她和陪她一起在火焰阴影下共度余生的人。  
听起来是很亲密的关系，灰烬想，心里慢慢膨胀出一点心满意足的感觉。  
**  
拿到芙莉德的灵魂后游魂之王的性格变得温和而从容，重新成为之前那个善良的灰烬。他甚至还在那之后的一天向尤利娅道歉，说自己太冲动了，做了很多伤到她的事，他感到很抱歉，灰烬放软语气问尤利娅，你会原谅我吗？  
尤利娅不会说出否定的答案，灰烬为此而露出笑容，把尤利娅抱得更紧一点，说你陪我好久了，我好开心你能陪我这么久。  
灰烬仿佛忘了之前他是怎样责怪尤利娅诱使他杀了魔法师的，他开始自相矛盾，偶尔短暂性失忆，只是战斗力还很强，还打得越来越莽，因此还是众人尊重且感激的王。被灰烬要求陪在身边的尤利娅无声地评估着灰烬日益恍惚的精神状态，不知道现在这样和以前那种暴躁的样子哪个更糟一点。  
她回到传火祭祀场。这里已经变得空荡荡的，防火女孤独地站在篝火旁，灰烬上次回来是多久以前了呢。尤利娅向防火女行礼，防火女躬身回应。商人和铁匠呆在原来的位置，仿佛是祭祀场天然的一部分，永远都不会变，变的只有灰烬带回来的人，他们的结局或是死亡或是离开，灰烬自身也不例外。  
尤利娅问了防火女一些问题，防火女对她说没有，这里很久没有新的灰烬来了。尤利娅点了点头，习惯性地托着下巴沉思下一步的计划。她身后的篝火突然燃烧起来，灰烬气势汹汹的从火里冲过来，按着尤利娅的肩膀把她推到墙上。  
你为什么在祭祀场？灰烬死死地盯着尤利娅，女孩的身体僵硬了，灰烬的声音开始带上哭腔，又问，你为什么在祭祀场。  
尤利娅开口说，她来找防火女询问黑暗印记的事。灰烬又转向防火女，问她尤利娅说的是否是实话。防火女柔声对他说，是的，我告诉尤利娅大人我只知道过去一位来自深渊的同伴可以治愈印记。  
灰烬慢慢冷静了下来，他松开尤利娅的肩膀，又抓着她的手腕，可怜巴巴地说我还以为你要丢下我了。  
整个祭祀场里我带回来的人只有你还在了，灰烬还想说，但尤利娅抬起手摸了摸他的头，让他惊恐的情绪安定下来，还对他说她永远属于游魂之王。  
尤利娅没有欺骗灰烬，但当时的灰烬没有听出来话里隐藏的意思，等过了相当久的时间之后，尤利娅把他带到初始火炉时他已经忘了祭祀场里发生的这件事。初始火炉还是遍地盛开着花瓣像粉色火焰一样的花朵，这里是新人挑战旧王的墓地，灰烬在这里击败了薪王化身成为名副其实的游魂之王，现在也有新的人要杀掉他，夺取他的位置和他的灵魂。灰烬看着尤利娅身边的那个孩子，头盔和铠甲的连缝处露出一截干枯的脖颈，是尤利娅找来的新的小游魂，尤利娅会告诉这个孩子游魂之王最后的结局也不过是像薪王一样当作柴薪杀掉吗。  
灰烬在走进火炉前突然转身把尤利娅拽到自己身前，他靠近她耳边阴冷而怨恨地说，我忘记了很多事，但没有忘掉你让我记住的，现在我要你记住，我死了你会有新的游魂之王，但你的芙莉德只有我杀死的那一个。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 关于追踪者的一点无关紧要又大逆不道的鸡掰补充。  
> 背景没有使用游戏多周目循环的设定，薪王级别的强大灵魂对世界的改造不会被重置清零，灰烬夺火之后时间线被顺势推进。夺火成功的隆道尔废弃了海选灰烬去传火的机制，很久没有新的灰烬从灰烬墓地被唤醒，也就不会有新的灰烬到祭祀场。  
> 夺火和传火本质一样，都是用灵魂续初火，不过传火是在初始火炉当柴烧给世界用，夺火是灰烬成了隆道尔的专用移动火源。灰烬性格变得极端的原因之一就是这个，他被火烧得太疼了，另外的原因就是身边的人几乎死光，有的还是自己杀的，小狗被打击得精神崩坏，最后拉着尤利娅不让她跑，尽管尤利娅是好几个人死掉的主要原因。  
> 柴薪/灵魂总有烧光的一天，灰烬杀芙莉德主要是为了用她的灵魂给自己+1s。为隆道尔干活是怕自己被丢下。  
> 除了脑子坏掉，灰烬几把凉下来的时候尤利娅也知道灰烬要凉了（ry  
> 主角灰烬杀了四薪王再夺了火之后，一起苏醒过来的别的灰烬相当于没有事情做了，可以从使命里解脱去干想干的事情，但还有追逐火焰的本性在，有不怕死的灰烬馋游魂之王的身子，然后就被尤利娅忽悠了。  
> 新人灰烬是个女孩。  
> 给小骑士的唐突设定单开一条，因为维赫勒脸长得太好看，所以让他被折腾一下。他是芙莉德顺手从一个极尽R18G之能事的不死人妓院救出来的，救出来时已经被玩得奄奄一息，但对芙莉德的一见钟情让维赫勒顽强地挺了过来。为了当芙莉德的骑士维赫勒也去开洞变强，所以外表活尸化了（）


End file.
